legend_larpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sahir, Druid of the Mountains
The storm was rolling in, the wind had picked up in the late few minute. Sahir looking down at the convoy trying to make it through the passage. He sighed they would not clear the passages before the storm hit them. As he looked back up at the approaching storm, Sahir starred into the storm a primordial force he let his spirit slip and enter, he let himself be blown around by the winds. He let himself be stretched all over the storm, he sensed the animal fleeing from the storm, and those that dwell in the mountain begin to shutter their doors and windows. On the plains he could see the worried faces of mothers as they hurried their children in side. He let his attention return to the convoy the leading edge of the storm was just reaching them. They were only half way through the pass, and the storm was gaining strength over them just as he was turning his attention away from them the lead wagon’s front axil broke. Sahir let his spirit return to his body. He sighed as he started to move closer to the now stranded convoy. Once he reached an outcropping of rocks about the convoy he could see that the convoy would not make it at all. Once the storm hit full force, he could read the rocks around him once the rain began in earnest there would be a rock slide and it would take the convoy with it and the need supplies would be taken with them. As the storm gained strength over them a war began in Sahir’s head. As the caretaker of the mountains it was his job to maintain a balance, but at the same time those supplies would allow those on the plains to survive the winter months. While this was going on the rocks under Sahir’s feet began to slide. He felt himself sliding down the mountain side along with the rocks, mud, and trees. Those in the convoy heard the rock fall and looked up the terror in their eyes and the panic in their movements was amplified because they could see Sahir riding the leading edge of the avalanche. It didn’t help that there was a legend of a druid that destroyed those that entered his domain. Just moments before the avalanche hit the convoy, Sahir summon his powers and summoned rocks in front of the avalanche creating a break water around the convoy, as it hit the wall it moved around the convoy. Sahir stepped down from the rooks and looked over the convoy, he didn’t say anything to them, and he turn and looked at the rock wall and sighed to himself. Those in the convoy looked on with fear and awe and the man that stood before them. Sahir looked around and he started to clear a path, and restore the road to what it was before the storm cause the road to be removed. When he was done he turn and looks at the convoy. He looks over his shoulder toward the way the convoy was heading he said nothing to them as he starts back up the mountain. He knew that others would die today, but at least this one would make it. Sahir did not have the same view as the others in the house, but he respected those in the lands. He knew he should start toward the low lands they would need him soon to help expand their boarders. Sahir could only hope that this house would last. Category:Character Profile